


Uncontrolled

by VandaQ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana only mentioned, Fluff, I swear this is fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01, This is sweet really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandaQ/pseuds/VandaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Will's conception about Hannibal Lecter being a creature unable to develop human feelings, the so mentioned doctor is actually very human. </p><p>And is time for Will to find this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrolled

"I kissed Alana Bloom." Will confessed; rapidly; like he wanted to overcome the operation without any anesthesia, to get it out of his system and mind. However, the words seemed to reverberate against the walls of his shattering skull. A steady, pulsating ache enraptured his temples and, before he knew, he was in doctor Lecter's house, lips trembling and gestures precipitated. He tried to ignore the dark shadow which captured the doctor's features and, with a powerful sigh, he leant on his friend's desk, the office filled with a known and relaxing fragrance.

"She kissed me, in fact. I only responded to her," he corrected himself, unnecessarily.

"I see." Sharp; impersonal; eyes emptied of any feeling; the hollow space from the empath's chest only grew larger, now enveloping his heart, his whole torso. "And why are you here, William, may I ask?"

"I..." _Why_ , indeed? He tried to search an appropriate reason in his mind, a wave of fear washing his back in short shivers. "It felt..."

"How?" the doctor pushed further, stepping closer, cornering Will, deliberately fixing his dark orbs on the lost ones of the agent's.

"Unsettling. It felt foreign and... I thought I'm attracted to her. I felt..." A short pause, to allow Will compose his thoughts, to put some worder in the letters which floated through his ravashed mind. "I felt _engrossed_..." He tried to ignore the tickling sensation which rose in the pits of his stomach as he remembered the thought, the image which had appeared on the back of his lids as he was kissing Alana; tried to ignore the tremble which played on his chords as he explained further his feelings. Hannibal put a hand in front of his face, with the same calculated and ice cold gaze, while measuring the empath.

"I shall ask you again, Will; why are you here?" Will sighed, anger flowing now through his veins and, clenching his fingers against the desk, he escaped from the doctor's proximity, walking around the office, while speaking in a seemingly calm voice:

"I thought you were my friend. I feel lost and I need advice and..." He turned, just in time to see the pang of regret which decorated the doctor's expression. "I thought about you. That's what drove me here. But I can retire... Sorry for imposing you." He made a few unsure steps, hoping that Hannibal would stop him; he _needed_ to be stopped; and, without to disappoint him, the psychologist did stop him, by placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I apologise. I did not mean to cause you uneasiness. I was just taken by surprise by your afirmation. You must understand my position. I have known Alana since immemorial times. She was one of my dearest pupils and now this friendship ties our destinies. I am in a delicate position." Will nodded, not quite attentive to the doctor's words, letting himself lead to the comfortable armchair, abandoning his body to the soft embrace of it. Hannibal's words seemed distant as he tried to remain focused on them.

"I have no idea what is happening, Hannibal..." The name of the psychologist seemed to fit perfectly on his tongue, rolling off so easily off of it, with a surprisingly pleasant sound resonating to his ears. The doctor brought a chair for himself to settle down in front of him, now the stance of his host no longer stiff.

"Tell me about how you felt, Will. What have you hoped it to be?" Will drew in a breath, slowly, closing his eyes, then licking his lips. A slight flush climbed on his neck, then softly dusted his cheeks in a sweet rosey colour.

"I prefer not to think about what I hope, doctor," he retorted, with a bitter smile playing on his lips.

"Ignoring your desires is unhealthy, Will."

"My desires _are_ unhealthy, doctor."

"Perhaps you should verify my opinion on them. I am, in the end, your psychologist, so these confessions of yours shall rest confined for eternity between these walls." The agent took a moment to look into the other's eyes, the maroon crystals revealing nothing but serenity to him. He moved his gaze upon this own fingers, which played nervously around each other, a nauseating feeling of angriness clutching his conscience.

"I don't want to," he muttered, for a second the psychologist seeing in the empath a lost shild, somewhere on a bench, in a park; curly strands of hair and thick rimmed glasses stopped him frrom seeing the ravaged soul of that boy. And, before Hannibal could investigate further, the walls which surrounded Will naturally were again up and menacingly approached him, with the clear and ultimate reason to throw him out of that place, out of the agent's mind.

"As you wish," offered Hannibal, calm and patient, making Will to wonder if Hannibal could ever be angry or feel any other sensation than calm and steadiness. He wondered also if he had ever felt calm or steady; but ignored it, choosing to raise his stare to the other's face, not quite making eye contact with his psychologist. He leant backward on the armchair, following loyally with his gaze the contours of the other's face, then body, enjoying the silence and the security which were given to him by that room.

"Have you ever been angry?" Voicing out his question, the empath attentively let his crystals wander up a bit, to meet the soft, almost parental gaze of the doctor, only for quickly avert it then.

"Of course I did feel angriness. I am capable of feeling a lot of emotions, Will, despite not showing them quite freely. Why are you asking?" The voice of the doctor made him inhale and release a sigh; so known and familiar and, yet, so full of so many sinuous sounds that were still undiscovered by him.

"I was only curious. You seem unaffected; composed and..." The empath struggled to find the right word. "In control; _controlled_."

"Do I?" a simple inquire, Will finding no trace of surprise on the other's expession. "But I do lose my control." The angent gave a slightly amused grin, moving his hand to cover it as he leveled the other's gaze.

"I hardly think you could be out of control. It's even more unsettling than the kiss shared with Alana." For a second, in the persistent silence, Will could notice the subtle shift in the other's aura and attitude. He directed his stare to the other's hands, then lips, noticing uneasiness; as if Hannibal was unpleased by the subject. He suddenly felt the need to apologise, but the other's voice startled him; cold, not quite accusatory, but with underlying hints to be picked up by the empath:

"For a fact, I did feel angry and quite nauseous when I heard you kissed doctor Bloom." It took longer than a second for Will to react, but the question 'why' remained unanswered when he felt firm lips pressing his.

This time, Will had not responded as quickly as he did in the case of Alana's kiss; he took his time, inhaling into the other's scent, then gave in and moved his lips, gently, unsure of his own actions. He craved the closure to the doctor, but his trembling muscles wouldn't listen to him. Through the daze of the kiss, he could feel the psychologist's hand fonding declicately his strands, then holding reverentiously his jaw. Even in those moments, Hannibal was clearly elegant and confident of his own actions.

When the older man broke the contact, Will could only keep his eyes closed, slowly the realisation taking his mind in a spinning race, making his thoughts to tangle and words die on his lips. The rosey colour of his cheeks was now more proeminent and, as he opened his eyes, reavealing the vribrant colour of his blue crystals, he saw the face of the psychologist, so close and so clear.

"I expected better empathy and understanding of you, Mister Graham." The quiet voice of the doctor made Will huff and grab gently the other's wrist with his shaking fingers, gaze now avoiding the piercing one of Hannibal's.

"Well, you're not quite an open book, doctor."

"But an interesting one, nevertheless."

"Vainglorious..." His murmur was extinguished before to be even finished, by another soft, gentle kiss, which made his heart flutter.

 _Interesting indeed..._ , he whispered in his mind, his lips curving into a smile, against the lips of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I told youu~ It's sweet; and fluff; and cute. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Also, thank you for the kudos and comments left until now. They mean a great deal to me~ <3 
> 
> Again, comments and opinions are well received. Also PROMPTS. 
> 
> If you have an idea, leave it in a comment and I will think about giving to it materiality. ^^


End file.
